Confusion
by Crazy Av
Summary: Paris, la lune, les étoiles, et son indémodable romantisme et bien sur comment pouvons nous oublier nos justicier préférés.
**Hey hey me revoilà une fois de plus avec un os écrit jeudi en phylo x) j'étais inspirée en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant qu'a moi dites moi se que vous en pensez dans les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ** j'ai pris un plaisir fous à faire cet os et l'ENORME malentendu que j'ai pu faire x)**

* * *

Paris, la lune, les étoiles, et son indémodable romantisme et bien sur comment pouvons nous oublier nos justicier préférés.

Comme chaque soir,LadyBug et Chat noir patrouillaient tranquillement sur les toits de la capitale, Chat noir parlait de sa meilleure amie, son seul contact chaleureux dans sa vie en plus des ses amis au collège, Ladybug était intriguée, qui pouvait donc bien être cette personne complètement à l'opposé de la famille froide qu'était la famille de son partenaire ?

La question la démangeait comment était elle physiquement et de façon psychique ?

-Chat ? je voudrais savoir, mais tu n'es pas obligé de répondre hein ?! commença la brunette paniquant légèrement. Mais..enfin qui est elle ? enfin je veux dire, comment est ta meilleure amie ?

-Hé bien ma Lady, ma meilleure amie fais aussi partie de ma famille , c'est la seule personne qui dans ma « famille »dit t'il entre guillemet, est chaleureux , elle est comment dire..fit t'il cherchant ses mots, elle est terriblement têtue, généreuse, volontaire, un peu taquine aussi, ria t'il, elle sait être à l'écoute aussi, elle est parfois maladroite, mais sa répartie me désarçonne à un point, je reste béat devant elle.

-Et physiquement ? risqua t'elle

-Physiquement ? ma meilleure amie est plus petite moi, elle à les cheveux brun mi long, même si persiste à croire qu'elle les à long, quoi d'autre encore, elle à les yeux bleu ma Lady, tu sais j'adore ma meilleure amie, je sais qu'elle sera là pour moi à n'importe quel moment, je sais que je peu lui faire confiance et compter sur elle. J'ai un profond respect pour elle.

-Je vois, fit la jeune femme se sentant subitement inférieure à la meilleure amie de son partenaire

Chat noir remarqua la réaction de sa Lady et il décida de garder cette réaction pour plus tard.

-Et tu la vois souvent ?

-Oui assez, mais nous pouvons vraiment nous voir le soir *

-Ha oui ?..fit t'elle tristement se reprenant rapidement pour ne pas laisser vois sa tristesse à son partenaire, enfin je veux dire, si tu te sens bien avec elle..je..je suis contente et rassuré que tu ais une personne comme cela dans ta vie, j'aimerais la rencontrer un jour, dit t'elle cachant son visage tandis qu'une larme traitresse glissait sur sa joue de porcelaine.

-Oh mais tu la connais ma Lady, puis se que cette personne merveilleuse qu'est ma meilleure amie, me donne une grande force, cette force qu'elle me donne elle m'est indispensable, et c'est toi ma Lady,dit t'il avec douceur et tendresse, c'est toi ma meilleure amie, c'est toi qui me permets de vivre tous les jours et de sourire. Je voudrais que tu saches que je..je..je..pourquoi c'est si dure de te dire que je ressens au plus profond de mon cœur ma Lady, mais tu me donne de la force de te dire je t'aime, sache le, je t'aime..je t'aime plus que tous au monde ma Lady et je suis sérieux , je donnerais tous pour toi tu sais, je ne laisserais personne impuni si quelqu'un ose te faire du mal, je t'aime plus que quiconque en se monde, disait t'il avec de merveilleuse rougeur sur les joues, rougeur qui le rendait absolument adorable,.

Il mordillait sa lèvres et triturait ses main, de façon nerveuse, il avait déballé tous ses sentiments comme ça, devant sa Lady il avait tout dit, il avait enfin dévoilé ses sentiments, il se sentait libéré, comme si un poids lui avait été enlevé des épaules, mais il se sentait si nerveux, son regard émeraude évitait le bleu céruléen de sa belle, attendant sa réponse, Adrien avait si peur, si peur d'être rejeté.

Mais une paire de lèvres chaude et humide ainsi que terriblement plaisante s'était posé sur les siennes, sa Lady l'embrassait avec douceur et tendresse, elle l'embrassait réellement.

Une déferlante de bonheur et de bien être l'envahissait, il était si heureux, le bonheur absolue, le paradis véritable, il pouvait à présent mourir heureux et en paix.

Il voulait que se baiser dure éternellement, Chat souhaitait arrêter l'instant présent pour en profiter pour l'éternité.

-Je t'aime Chat noir, murmura t'elle tendrement sa Lady en plongeant son regard de saphir dans l'émeraude de son partenaire et à présent petit à ami.

-Ma Lady..souriait de bonheur Adrien, celui-ci venant l'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie a laquelle répondit la belle brunette ses bras venant enlacer le coup de son partenaire dans un baiser des plus merveilleux.

-Ma Lady, je..je peux savoir qui tu es ? risqua le jeune blond légèrement penaud de peur de se voir son souhait refusé, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or sachant l'importance qu'accordait la jeune femme à son identité secrète.

-Si tu le souhaites mon Chaton, sourit avec douceur la jeune femme avec tendresse,Tikki tu peux me dé transformer s'il te plaie? demanda la brunette, Tikki s'exécutant, le doux visage de Marinette apparaissant doucement, devant les yeux de Chat noir qui se dé transforma également, laissant Adrien sourire avec douceur, et de légère rougeur carmin étaient toujours présente sur son visage qui il fallait le reconnaître, était actuellement absolument adorable.

Marinette le dévorait des yeux, il était si mignon, si parfait.

Elle ne pouvait résister à tant de perfection. Son cœur ne battait que pour lui et uniquement pour l'homme de ses rêves.

-Tu n'es pas déçu ?demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais, rougissant

-Si je suis déçu ?! mais tu plaisantes ?! je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux que toi Marinette, tu es une personne formidable, je t'aime tant Ma Lady, dit il embrassant la jeune femme avec la plus grand douceur et tendresse du monde dont il était capable.

Paris la lune les étoiles, son indémodable romantisme et bien sur comment oublier notre couple favoris qui s'embrassait à n'en plus finir.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààà ** en espérant que cet os vous ai plus autant qu'a moi dites moi se que vous en pensez dans les reviews ça me motive énormément**

 **« nous pouvons vraiment nous voir le soir * »**

 **Par là j'entends les patrouilles que Chat noir effectue avec sa Lady x) j'ai piquée un fou rire pendant au moins 5 minutes**


End file.
